Bridgeburners
The Bridgeburners are an elite unit of soldiers who are respected by the majority of the Malazan Empire. The unit symbol is a stone arched bridge, lit with ruby flames. Members of the Bridgeburners Captain Ganoes Paran Ninth Squad * Sergeant Whiskeyjack * Corporal Kalam * Quick Ben * Sorry/Apsalar * Hedge * Fiddler * Trotts * Mallet Seventh Squad * Sergeant Antsy * Picker * Blend * Detoran * Spindle (Mage and Sapper) 'Unspecified' *Corporal Aimless *Sergeant Bucklund *Runter (Sapper) *Mulch (Healer) *Bluepearl (Mage) *Shank (Mage) *Toes (Mage) History of the Bridgeburners Forging During the conquest of Seven Cities, the Bridgeburners were tasked with hunting down a Cabal of mages which fled through the Pan'Potsun Wastes and across the Holy Desert Raraku. For the pursuit, the Bridgeburners were given a Claw agent who was native to Seven Cities, Kalam. While chasing the Cabal, totalling 13 members, bodies were found during the pursuit: Cabal members were dying. Upon nearing the edge of the Holy Desert Raraku, the Bridgeburners were nearing death. As they approached the edge of the desert, the found Quick Ben, logically the only member left after having passed 12 bodies. It was then that Kalam was brought to light as an associate of Quick Ben, in an attempt to have the Bridgeburners die while crossing Raraku. Seeing the changes in the soldiers, the changes wrought on them by Raraku, Quick Ben and Kalam were stunned, and ultimately brought into the company itself, naming it the 'Bridgeburners' because Raraku had burned the bridges of their pasts, of who they once were. In the Time of the Emperor During the reign of Emperor Kellanved, the Bridgeburners were considered his own elite, his favorites. At this time the Bridgeburners comprised a division of soldiers and were led by the 2nd Army's Commander Whiskeyjack. In the Time of the Empress When Empress Laseen assassinated both Kellanved and Dancer, ascending to the imperial throne she inverted the command structure of the military. Tactfully discarding the old family and dismembering the old guard. The Bridgeburners were no exception, being placed into the dirtiest and hardest of campaigns for nearly a decade. Commander Whiskeyjack being demoted to the rank of Sergeant and placed under his one time subordinate, Dujek Onearm's, command. The Siege of Pale During the Siege of Pale, beginning circa 1160th Year of Burns Sleep, the Bridgeburners were assigned with the undermining of Pale's massive and ancient walls. This order was sent down directly from the capital of Unta. Tattersail(Commander of the 2nd's Mage Cadre) described the city of Pale as being placed on a glacial dump, with the wall's foundation filling a crevice so dep that even her magic could not find the bottom. The Bridgeburners spent three years underground attempting to undermine the walls. When the final day of the siege arrived, the ninth squad of the Bridgeburners suffered large casualties, 8 of Whiskeyjack's 15 soldiers perishing. The Bridgeburners as a whole started the day with over 1400 members, Sorry estimated the survivors at a possible thirty-five soldiers. Four of the five tunnels that were being created collapsed completely. Kalam pulled some strings and through his sources discovered that some unknown persons high up in the Malazan Imperial order had marked the Bridgeburners for death. Darujhistan A small number of Bridgeburners were sent to Darujhistan on what they viewed as a suicide mission. After priming the streets with explosives, enough to level large portions of the city, the Bridgeburners began to await their cue. In the distance, a Jhagut Tyrant was unleashed by Adjunct Lorn and Tool. The ensuing struggle in the city brought it to panic, and a falling tree had broken Whiskeyjack's leg. Realizing the nature of Darujhistan, the Bridgeburners held back on setting off on their explosives, and eventually departed the city. Kalam and Fiddler leaving with Sorry and a local Daru thief in order to return Sorry home, amoung other things. Pannon Domin Campaign Disbanding Category:Malazan military units